The invention relates to the fields of animal harness, dog packs and pet bedding. In particular, the invention relates to a pack suitable for wear by dog, other animal, or human, having a detachable animal harness. The pack is intended for transport of a folded animal bed attached thereto, the animal bed in turn having storage compartments for storing the pack components when the pack is not in use.
Numerous varieties of harness and packs for wear by dogs are known. Further, such harness and packs are known that have multiple compartments. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,321, issued Oct. 1, 1996, illustrates an animal harness having two attached pouches for transport of litter bags and feces. The harness has a first strap for attachment about the body of the animal, the first strap also attached to both pouches. A second strap perpendicular to the first strap has ends attached to the first strap, and has a middle portion for attachment about the base of the animal""s neck forward of the forelegs. A third strap perpendicular to the second strap is intended for wear over the shoulders of the animal. The harness appears to be permanently attached to the pouches. Other dog packs are, illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,644,902 and 5,887,772.
Animal beds having a resilient core, such as rubber or polymeric foam, encased in a fabric cover, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,384, issued Jul. 13, 1993, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,257 issued Nov. 11, 1997. Such beds have the ability to insulate and protect an animal from contact with cold, damp, hard or hot surfaces which can be uncomfortable for the animal, and which can result in a variety of physical problems and may exacerbate pre-existing physical problems or medical conditions.
Many animals, including dogs, are mobile. Exercise is recognized as beneficial to dogs, and dog owners often take their dogs for walks. Dog owners also may take their dogs with them while traveling and visiting friends and relatives. Typical animal beds are not, however, easily portable. It is desirable to have an animal bed, intended for use by a dog, that is easily portable and can be carried by a dog. It is also desirable that, when configured for carriage by the dog, the dog also be capable of carrying some additional supplies.
A soft-sided pack has at least two center-facing pouches and a protective cover covering the pouch openings. The pack has an adjustable, detachable harness permitting it to be worn by a dog or other animal of similar size, and a detachable strap for use either as a leash, a shoulder strap, or belt.
Attached to the pack is an animal bed. The bed is made of resilient material enclosed within a bed cover made of fabric such as an aramid fabric, polyester or nylon. The bed is formed such that it may easily fold along three parallel fold lines, the fold lines dividing the bed into four sections. The cover includes pockets for storing pack components when the device is used as a bed.
When folded along the fold lines, the bed can be placed in and between the center-facing pouches of the pack, the gap between the center-facing pouches being covered by the cover. The pack may then be attached to the removable harness for wear by the animal, with the strap used as a leash. Alternatively, the pack may be folded, attached to the strap, and worn by a human as a shoulder bag, fanny pack, or back pack.